


Bound Together

by Below_Average_Fangirl



Series: Predicaments [1]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Non-Sexual Bondage
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-14
Updated: 2019-11-14
Packaged: 2021-01-30 19:48:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21433732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Below_Average_Fangirl/pseuds/Below_Average_Fangirl
Summary: The reader is being held prisoner and is soon joined by Doctor McCoy. That's when things get a little, intimate.
Relationships: Leonard "Bones" McCoy/Reader
Series: Predicaments [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1565647
Comments: 4
Kudos: 62





	Bound Together

**Author's Note:**

> **A/N:** A little one off story. All typos are my own.

You had no idea how long you’d been tied up like this. But it must have been a while as your shoulders were beginning to ache from the strain. Your wrists were bound tightly together and tied above your head to the post you were stood against.

When you’d first been captured. You’d calmed yourself by thinking it was just a misunderstanding. Which the Captain would soon rectify. But the longer you’ve been here, the more worried you’ve become that you aren’t going to get out of this. Especially, as you don’t know what it is your captors want.

But your worried thoughts were soon broken by a _familiar_ sounding southern drawl.

“Get yer hands off me you horn-headed goblin.”

Despite the desperate nature of your situation. You couldn’t help but smile. Doctor McCoy was making his _displeasure_ known.

The guards opened the door to the jail and McCoy was shoved _unceremoniously_ into the room. His hands were tied together behind his back, so he was unable to save himself from falling to the floor. 

Your smile disappeared. “Doctor.” You cried out.

McCoy was winded. But he still found his voice well enough to call the guards, “Bastards”

Grabbing him by the arms the guards hauled McCoy to his feet. One of them cut the rope tying his wrists together, and they brought him towards you. McCoy tried to resist, but the guards were freakishly strong. 

You could see McCoy casting his eyes over you, before asking. “You okay Y/N?” 

You nodded, then inhaled a sharp breath. The guards had forced McCoy up against you, and taking hold of his arms they tied his wrists together again. Then left the room. 

__

__

“Hey, hey! You can’t leave us like this. Hey!” McCoy shouted to their retreating backs. The door closing on his protests. He looked down at you somewhat uncomfortable. 

This was understandable. Your captors had essentially forced the two of you into an embrace. Your arms were still tied above your head to the post. But McCoy was essentially hugging you, his wrists tied together behind the post. There was hardly _any_ space between you both. You tried not to focus _too much_ on the sensation of having his powerful, muscular body, pressed up against you. You were after all both being held as prisoners. 

Looking up at him from under your eyelashes you smiled meekly. “At least I’ve finally got some company.” 

McCoy laughed, low in his throat. “Every cloud and all that,“ He took a deep breath, “You really okay?” 

You swallowed. “A little scared to be honest. 

“They haven’t hurt you have they?” 

You shake your head. “No. Are you okay?” You could see a bruise on his cheek and a cut to his forehead. 

“Just winded a little” 

McCoy looked up at your wrists. The rope was rubbing against your skin. It was rather sore. 

“How long have you been tied like this?” He asked as he looked back at you, concern written across his face. 

“Not sure. But my shoulders are hurting from the strain.” 

You tried to stretch your shoulders. But your movements surprised McCoy, and he let out a soft moan. There really wasn’t any space between your bodies. 

“Sorry.” 

“No, no. It’s okay”, McCoy breathed in and out slowly, “Worse things than being bound to a beautiful woman.” 

You rolled your eyes. “You’re flirting _at a time_ like this?” Humour evident in your voice. 

McCoy gave you a smirk and raised an eyebrow. Fuck. He is handsome, you thought. 

“It’s a nice distraction from our predicament.” He said. 

“Yeah well, maybe you could focus on trying to get free. Your more likely to have success than me.” 

“You’re smiling though.” 

Your heart skipped a beat at the soft smile he gave you, your breathing slowed. God, you wanted to kiss him. You closed your eyes, chastising yourself. Again, now was not the time to fantasize about this. 

“Everything alright darlin’?” His voice sounded smug. Did he _know_ what you were thinking? A smile played on your lips. 

Opening your eyes. You were greeted to the intense gaze of his expressive hazel eyes, which were glued to your lips. The air between you both felt hot and electric. You wanted him to kiss you. 

But when you winced at the burning pain in your shoulders. He closed his eyes. Shaking his head. 

“Doctor?” You could see he had become a bit withdrawn, “Everything okay?” 

“I…” But just as he was about to speak a loud bang came from outside the jail. A few seconds later Captain Kirk burst into the room. 

“Bones. Lt Y/L/N. You alright?” Shouted Captain Kirk. 

“We will be, once you untie us,” McCoy answered impatiently. 

The Captain ran over to you both. But on seeing how you were tied together, he gave McCoy a look. “Sorry did I interrupted something?” 

“Jim…” McCoy growled. 

The Captain smirked at McCoy. Before reaching up to cut the rope tying your wrists together, he then did the same for McCoy. 

“Thank you, Captain.” You signed with relief. 

But there was no time to talk further. There was shouting outside and the sound of approaching footsteps. 

Opening his communicator, Captain Kirk barked his instruction. “Scotty, three to beam up.” 

Just as the guards came through the door, the three of you disappeared. 

_***_

After you and McCoy had been checked over by Doctor M’Benga, the Captain relieved you both from duty. You had jumped at the chance for the respite. To return to your quarters to shower and change. McCoy, on the other hand, had been a little more stubborn. But he’d agreed, eventually. 

Showered and changed. You were now lying on your bed, flat on your back. The position was just about comfortable, as shoulders and arms still ached. For your wrists, Nurse Chapel had given you a cream to rub into the areas, where the rope had cut into your skin. It had been instantly soothing. 

You were on the edge of sleep when the chime to your quarters sounded. Slowly you sat up, your muscles stiff, as you stood and walked over to the door. McCoy was on the other side. 

“Hi.” 

“Hi", He smiled, “Is it okay if I come in?" 

“Of course.” You stepped aside to allow him entry. The door closed behind him. 

“How are you?” He asked as he walked to the middle of your room. 

“Well, I’m no longer being held captive so you know…” You shrugged your shoulders, smiling at him. 

He nodded. "And your wrists?” 

“This a house call doctor?” 

“Leonard. I think after today we can drop formalities.” 

You laughed, embarrassed. “Eh, yeah. A little more intimate than I ever expected to be with you.” 

There was a beat. And he was looking at you intently. It was a genuine concern you could see in his eyes, so you held your arms out to him. Gently he took hold of your hands, lightly running his thumb across your wrists. Your heart was racing. 

“The cream Christine gave me worked wonders. They don’t feel sore at all." 

He hummed in acknowledgement, and let go of your hands. Your heart sank at the loss of contact. 

The air in the room felt thick and heavy, it was stifling. Someone had to break the tension. Stepping closer, McCoy reached out to tenderly stroke your cheek, his touch was electric and involuntarily your breath hitched. You were puzzled when he pulled his hand away. 

“Sorry. I didn’t mean to overstep. I thought…” 

But before he could finish you stood on your tiptoes, ignoring the protest from the aching muscles in your shoulders as you threw your arms around his neck. You kissed him. 

At first, he didn’t react. But slowly, he seemed to come to his senses, deepening the kiss with hunger and urgency that you also felt. You moaned into his mouth as you ran your hands through his hair. He in return wrapped his arms around your waist, pulling you closer to him. 

This time. You _relished_ the feeling of your body pressed up against his. 


End file.
